ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: The Shadow Returns
The Shadow Returns is a new crossover. Plot The screen starts, when Xaxin XIIX to flew away. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Uh.. that even this a a-generatic powers of years old. A years old. A years old... Omnixaur:Mon! Mon! Mon! (when open mouth and sing with like Courage) Oooola, eeele! (both music) With starts to music and ending. Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Montia! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Myha! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Montiya! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): I'm boring, that Lake trio. (when screaming) That's even Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf! Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Yaya! Yaya! Yaya! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (when his landed) Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (his laned again) Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (when landed again and again) Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Legendary birds! That even Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres! Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (roars at Ben) Ben transformed. Humungousaur (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Arrrrah! (when running and chased legendary birds) You are stupid, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE using Flamethrower to Humungousaur after is burn. Humungousaur (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Burn! Burn! Burn! Fine it! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! Get off! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi LITE using Ice Beam at Ultimate Humungousaur but cracks. They birds landed and Humungousaur detransforms. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Are you stupid! When this a shadow appears, it's Evil Darkai. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Evil Darkai! MOVIE SONG! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Evil Darkai! What are you sure! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (roars) When turned into any Big Chill. Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Big Chill! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Uh... that Necrofriggian! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): It cold. When transformed both into Swampfire and Shockquatch. Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Shockquatch! Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Swampfire! Both lake trio: Mestra Declecation! The gem glows red and both Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE, Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE, and Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXi LITE are using Future Sight are disappears. Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (looks at the Evil Darkai are even along) Monta! Evil Darkai after rapidly punching and speed Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE, to fell the ground. Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Rada! When Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE glows gem are red and learns Hyper Voice to scream Evil Darkai but no effect. Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Huh? (cross mouth) Back to normal. Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Hala! Phew! Ben transformed. Stinkfly (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Stinkfly! Evil Darkai to used Dark Pulse at the speed Stinkfly after detransformed Ben and failed. Evil Darkai looks are lake and birds are defeated. Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (shouting) Everybody, do something! The Future Sight are appears and shocks Evil Darkai and disappears. Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Woah! Yeah! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): *cough* *cough* *cough* Meanwhile... Fred:Ben, that even this guy. How to the Evil Darkai disappears. Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Why not? That even this killed by Lake trio's Future Sight along time. Fred:Destroy? After even this a along time to used it, Ben after looks Meta-Alpha. The Future Sight appears and shocks Meta-Alpha was explosion and gone. TBC... Fusion used *Mezelf (debut confirmed) *Hypnotical fusion of Full-Power Perodua Viva 1.0 EXi LITE and Ben (debut confirmed) Category:Crossover movies